Cuando el amor y las mentiras se unen
by Princess Andreita
Summary: No existe la vida perfecta, solo los giros de la vida. Que pasa si se les acaba la vida "perfecta" a unos chicos con futuros prometedores..! Averiguenlo
1. Prólogo

**Bueno he vuelto con una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Quiero decirles que en ciertas partes relataré lo que siento, ya que esta historia es para expresar mis sentimientos en esta etapa de mi vida, asi como también la personalidad no sera como la conocemos en el anime, si no diferente, espero la disfruten asi como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**:

Porque las cosas cambian en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque las cosas no siempre son lo que nosotros creíamos, porque nada es seguro en esta vida.

Simplemente hay que vivir el momento, ser uno mismo, no callar lo que pensamos y hacer lo que amamos.

La tristeza y la alegría deben estar presentes siempre en nuestra vida aunque el dolor y las desilusiones no nos agraden, debemos probar, sentir y aprender para poder dar un verdadero sentido a las cosas y personas que tenemos.

LA VIDA NO SE HA HECHO PARA COMPRENDERLA, SINO PARA VIVIRLA.

En un segundo tenemos al mundo en nuestras manos pero un segundo después el mundo nos tiene en las suyas, es tan difícil de comprender como el equilibrio de todo es tan frágil. Las palabras justo e injusto no existen cuando se menciona a la vida porque simplemente la vida es vida

El amor es el sentimiento que nos ayuda a seguir viviendo, que nos llena de ilusiones y nos ayuda a darla a los demás, lo que nos demuestra que todavía estamos vivos y que podemos sentir, el amor da color a la vida.

La mentira muestra de duda y desconfianza, que nos indica que las personas no pueden ser sinceras, el precio de una mentira es muy alta, se pierde amistades, confianza, amores, se puede perder toda una vida con unas cuantas palab ras.

Pero que pasa si en un momento el amor y las mentiras se unen, si lo que nosotros siempre creímos imposible se hace realidad, podría existir un amor verdadero si las mentiras están involucradas, o las mentiras desaparecen cuando el amor existe.

Esta historia trata de los diversos giros que da la vida y como afecta a personas que creían tener una vida perfecta

El amor, la amistad, el engaño, las mentiras y la traición juegan un papel importante en esta historia en donde se demostrará como es la vida realmente.

Pero tenemos que recordar que…

Aquel que tiene un por qué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los "cómos".


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

-Serena, que te pasa, llevas días encerrada en tu cuarto, no sales, ni habl a s con nadie, no has ido a clases sabes que te pueden quitar la beca si sigues así- decía impaciente una chica de piel blanca, estatura 1.64 cm, cabello negro largo con reflejos violetas, los labios color carmín, nariz perfilada ojos violetas de un cuerpo bien proporcionado, la chica gritaba sin parar a una puerta. Su nombre Rei Hino.

- Serena somos mejores amigas, sabes que me puedes contar lo que paso- pasaron unos momentos pero nadie abrió la puerta, la pelinegra no se dio por vencida y golpeó con más fuerza ahora, tenía que ver a su amiga.

- Serena es por Darien ¿verdad? El tampoco ha ido a clases, ¿qué pasó?- con esto último se escucharon ruidos en la habitación y la puerta tras la cual estaba esperando Rei se abrió revelando por fin a Serena.

Serena Tsukino era una chica con una gran belleza, piel blanca, ojos azul cielo (aunque en ese momento estaban rojos, muestra de una larga noche de llanto), cabello abundante y largo color dorado, con un cuerpo envidiable y unas facciones en el rostro delicados.

-Por Dios- exclamó horrorizada Rei al ver el terrible estado en el que estaba su mejor amiga – has estado llorando durante días ¿verdad?-

- ¿Darien no ha ido a clases?- dijo la rubia con una voz pastosa diferente a la que siempre tenía.

- Serena mírate como estás, estás horrible y te lo digo porque soy tu amiga, y te preocupas por Darien, deb erías preocuparte por ti-

- Rei dime, Darien no ha ido a clases ¿si o no?- dijo desafiante la rubia.

- Veo que por más que me mate diciéndote que deberías preocuparte por ti no lo harás, está bien, sí, Darien no ha ido a clases, me puedes decir qué pasó-

Serena hizo una señal indicando a Rei que pasara a su habitación, la cual esta hecha un desastre, esto no sorprendió mucho a la pelinegra ya que con la vista que tuvo de su amiga era de esperarse, como pudo se hizo un lugar en la cama de la rubia y espero hasta que ella también se sentara y pudiera de una vez por todas decirle que había pasado.

-ahora me puedes decir que te está pasando- dijo la pelinegra mientras con la mirada recorría el rostro de la rubia

- Hay Rei mi mundo se está desvaneciendo-

- Por favor Serena como puedes decir eso, si lo tienes todo, la verdad te tengo envidia pero de la buena- rió ante lo ultimo tratando de aligerar en algo el ambiente que se palpaba en la habitación, pero fue inútil.

- Hablo en serio Rei en estos momentos desearía tener cualquier vida menos la mía-

- Hablas así porque te peleaste con Darien, Serena te lo he dicho un millones de veces, pero te repito, aunque no me guste, que Darien te ama- la pelinegra trataba de alegra a su mejor amiga pero ante lo dicho aparecieron unas traicioneras lágrimas contra las cuales Serena luchaba para que no salieran, tal parecía que su segundo intento por alegrar a la rubia había sido inútil.

-No me ama- dijo la rubia después de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir-

- pero de qué hablas- dijo Rei mientras me acercaba a la rubia y tomaba sus manos, no le gustaba para nada el estado y el modo en que su mejor amiga hablaba

- Rei, Darien no me ama-

- Serena se pelearon otra vez-

- No Rei, Darien… . Me terminó- dijo lo último casi como un susurro pero Rei pudo escucharlo.

- No puedes hablar en serio, Darien no es mi persona favorita pero estoy segura que te ama Serena, han sido novios por tres años, como ese eso que te terminó-

- Rei yo no lo entiendo, yo también pensaba que me amaba pero… me equivoqué-

- puedes explicarme que es lo que pasó-

- bueno todo fue hace tres días, como tu bien sabes era nuestro aniversario, íbamos a cumplir tres años-

- si eso lo recuerdo yo mismo te acompañe a que compraras el regalo de Darien y cuando te dejé todo estaba bien-

- si pues hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, llegue como siempre temprano y vi que Darien ya estaba ahí, me sorprendí pero me le acerque contenta pensaba que estaba emocionado como yo, que equivocada que estaba-

- Ya Sere no te martirices dime que pasó después-

- pues...-

_o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O. F__la__sh b__a__ck .__ o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O_

_-Dari __m__i __a__m__o__r-__dij__o __l__a rubia __a__c__e__rc__ándo__se a __u__n c__hi__co __al__t__o __d__e __ap__r__o__x__i__m__ada__m__en__t__e __2__2 __año__s__,__pie__l b__lan__c__a__, c__a__b__ell__o __neg__r__o__,__c__ue__r__p__o m__u__sc__ulo__so __pe__ro s__i__n __e__x__age__r__a__r._

_-__Serena __-__dij__o __e__l m__u__c__ha__c__h__o __d__e m__ane__ra __f__r__í__a__, __pe__ro __e__s__t__o __pa__só __de__s__ape__rc__i__b__id__o __po__r __l__a rubia,__e__s__t__a __in__t__en__t__ó __a__c__e__rc__a__rse y __da__r__l__e __u__n b__e__so __pe__ro __e__l __pelineg__ro se __l__o __i__m__pidió__._

_-__¿__pa__sa __alg__o Darien__?__,__t__e v__e__o __p__r__eo__c__upado__-_

_-__Serena __t__ene__m__o__s __qu__e __ha__b__la__r-_

_-__c__la__ro m__i __a__m__o__r __di__m__e__-_

_-__ya __n__o m__e __diga__s __a__m__o__r-_

_-__ ¿Q__u__é __t__e __pa__sa Dari__?__-_

_-__Serena __l__o __nue__s__t__ro __t__ien__e __qu__e __t__e__rm__ina__r-_

_-__ ¿__qué__...__,__qu__é __e__s__t__a__s __di__c__iendo?__, __¿__P__o__r__qué?__- la rubia no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, debía ser una cruel broma, su Darien no diría eso._

_-__ya __n__o __t__e __a__m__o__,__nun__ca cr__e__o __ha__b__e__r__t__e __a__m__ad__o y __aho__ra __qu__e m__e __do__y __c__uen__t__a __qu__e __n__o s__ien__t__o __nad__a __po__r__ t__i__,__cr__e__o __qu__e __l__o m__ejo__r__e__s ya __n__o __e__s__t__a__r __m__á__s __jun__t__o__s- el pelinegro se dio rápidamente la vuelta al terminar de decir esto a la rubia_

_-__M__I__E__NTES __- _

_-__n__o __Serena__,__l__o s__ien__t__o __pe__ro lo que te estoy diciendo ahora es verdad, __en__t__iéndelo no siento nada por ti__-_

_-__ ¿__m__e __e__s__t__á__s __di__c__iend__o __qu__e __h__e s__id__o __t__u __jugue__t__e __t__od__o __e__s__t__e __t__ie__m__p__o y __qu__e ya __t__e __a__b__u__rr__i__s__t__e __d__e m__í__?__-_

_-__yo __n__o __h__e __di__c__h__o __e__so __Serena__-_

_-__pe__ro __e__s __l__o __qu__e m__e __t__r__a__t__a__s __d__e __de__c__i__r, __juga__s__t__e c__on__m__igo__,__e__r__e__s __d__e __l__o __peo__r__ Darien Chiba__, __t__e __de__t__e__s__t__o__-_

_-__Sere__ yo __no__…-_

_-__n__i se __t__e __o__c__u__rra __de__c__i__rme __nad__a m__á__s __ya __en__t__end__í __t__odo__,__t__o__m__a__…__e__s__t__e __e__s__ t__u m__aldi__t__o r__egalo__, __c__on__sé__rv__al__o __po__r__qu__e s__e__rá __l__o __úl__t__i__m__o __qu__e s__a__b__r__á__s __d__e m__i__, __po__r__qu__e s__a__b__e__s __Darien a __pa__r__t__i__r __d__e __e__s__t__e m__o__m__en__t__o __e__s__t__á__s __m__ue__r__t__o __pa__ra m__í__-_

_o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.F__i__n __f__la__sh b__a__ck.__ o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O_

-Pero que fuerte Sere, en verdad le dijiste eso- pregunto atónita Rei.

- Si Rei, la verdad en ese momento dije lo primero que se me ocurrió-

- Se nota amiga, aunque creo que estuvo bien-

- ¿tú crees Rei?-

- si pero sabes eso que te dijo Darien es muy extraño después de todo la manera en la que te dijo y como se comportó no concuerda, no es común en él, él no actúa así-

- eso es lo que he estado pensado en estos días-

- bueno señorita entiendo que lo que te dijo Darien te haya afectado pero por eso no deberías quedarte aquí encerrada, se van a preocupar por ti, tus papás, por cierto donde están- la pelinegra hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido la ausencia de los progenitores de la rubia

- hasta ahora, te has dado cuenta-

- cuenta de qué-

- Rei mis papás se están divorciando- dijo la rubia con tristeza, esto sorprendió a la pelinegra, los papás de Serena eran un gran matrimonio al cual ella admiraba por el amor que se demostraban o bueno eso creía.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía- dijo la pelinegra en un susurro

- si pues no eres la única, yo tampoco sabía nada, pero de repente me dijeron que ya no podían estar juntos, pensé que era una broma- la rubia se levantó y se acercó a su ventana e hizo un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa– me dijeron que por lo único que estaban juntos era por mí, y como ya estaba grandecita, podían dejar de fingir y que se iban a separar-

Rei no sabía que decirle a su amiga no pensó que los padres de su mejor amiga podían ser tan crueles, decirle que solo estaban juntos por ella fue algo sin palabras.

-Sere… . ¿Tú estás bien?-

- no lo sé Rei mi vida se esta desmoronando, y todo ha pasado tan de prisa, todo lo que tenía y hacia a mi vida se cae a pedazos frente a mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada-

- Bueno todavía tienes la beca, cuando terminemos podrás irte y empezar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo malo, aunque ya no te veré y te voy a extrañar-

- Tranquila Rei no voy a ningún lado-

- que dices Serena, no puedes dejar tu beca haz estudiando tanto por ella-

- Rei cancelaron mi beca-

- ¿QUÉ?, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿qué pasó?-

- influencias-

- ¿que cosa?-

- pues resulta que me sacaron del sistema porque había otra persona más calificada-

- eso es imposible no hay nadie más calificada que tú Sere-

- si eso lo sé, después me llamó un amigo que trabaja con las becas y me dijo que misteriosamente había ingresado otra persona al Sistema con una puntuación mas alta que la mía y me habían sacado solo por ser sobrina del director-

- malditos-

- y nos has escuchado lo mejor- dijo con sarcasmo Serena.

- ¿Qué, hay más?-

- si, la que me reemplazo en el sistema es Beryl-

- La estúpida de Beryl, la que no sabe ni sumar dos mas dos-

- La misma-

Beryl Montero eterna rival de la pelinegra y la rubia, una chica ambiciosa, mentirosa y cruel que siempre trataba de arruinar la vida de las dos chicas, con la misma estatura de Rei y Serena, con el color de piel trigueña, pelo rizado pero artificialmente de un color rojo intenso, que contaba si con un gran cuerpo pero no con la elegancia que caracterizaba a las inseparables amigas.

- No puede ser que la peli teñida esa, huy… … es que espera que la vea y la voy a… … -

- no puedes hacerle nada-

- ¿Qué? ¿pero por qué? tranquila si no quieres no debes involucrarte, solo necesito un lugar a oscuras y esa no sabrá lo que le pasó-

- Rei, Beryl ya viajó-

- pero, pero si todavía es muy pronto-

- si, lo sé, tal vez lo hizo para evitar que se arrepientan al otorgarle la beca a ella-

- Serena no puedo creer lo que me has dicho-

- yo tampoco, aún quiero pensar que esto es una pesadilla y que pronto despertaré-

La rubia que seguía en su ventana pegó su frente al vidrio y cerró los ojos, se sentía mal,muy mal Rei lo sabía ahora podía entenderla, prácticamente todo por lo que ella había trabajado se le había esfumado de las manos.

-Serena que vas hacer-

- No lo sé Rei, la verdad no lo sé-

- Sere sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

- gracias amiga, creo que después de todo eres lo único lo que me queda-

- las amigas no se abandonan Sere, yo siempre voy a estar contigo-

- gracias amiga, en verdad gracias- hubo un silencio en la habitación, Rei todavía trataba de asimilar toda la información que su amiga le había dicho y Serena… bueno ella trataba de no desmoronarse y buscar una solución.

- Rei- dijo después de unos eternos momentos

- Si Sere-

- Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche-

-Claro pero ¿y tus padres?-

- ellos no están y no creo que regresen está mañana han viajado... por separado, la casa ahora es mía y no quiero quedarme sola-

- claro que no lo estarás, no te preocupes yo me voy a quedar contigo-

- Rei por qué mejor no te mudas aquí conmigo, esta casa es muy grande, si te mudas no tendrías que pagar renta y de paso me harías compañía que en este momento buena falta me hace-

La pelinegra no lo dudo ni un minuto y le respondió a su amiga que si, no iba a dejarla sola en este momento en donde la necesitaba.

De nuevo se formo un silencio en la habitación y esta vez fue interrumpido por el celular de Rei, la pelinegra lo leyó en seguida

-Es Seiya, esta preocupado por ti Sere-

- Seiya - repitió la rubia – creo que después de todo también puedo contar con él-

- él quería venir conmigo pero le dije que era mejor que yo viniera primero-

- creo que fue lo mejor, que hubiera dicho si me hubiera visto así-

- se hubiera preocupado, él siempre esta al pendiente tuyo-

- Bueno dile que estoy bien-

- ¿en verdad lo estas Sere?-

- pronto lo estaré-

* * *

**Aquí**** el inicio de esta interesante historia.. espero todos sus comentarios.. quiero saber sus opiniones... Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto, con respecto a mis otras historias no se preocupen no las voy a dejar abandonadas así que pronto estaré subiendo capítulos..**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi..**

_**Princess Andreita**_


End file.
